leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Witchking99/Lillia, The Floral Princess
Lillia, The Floral Princess is a Flower-inspired champion that i created. Abilities stacks of Petals and Spores every time she uses an ability. As long as Lillia has a stack of Petals and Spores, she will consume a stack every 2/1.8/1.6/1.4/1.2/1 seconds to inflict to all enemies within a 555-radius range magic damage equal to 100% of her AD and apply on-spell effects, meanwhile deploying Spores at the cursor at the same rate. Spores last for 2 minutes and will be consumed upon being stepped on by a champion, healing the champion by 5% of their missing health if it's an ally. Spores do not provide vision." }} Lillia tosses a wreath of roses in a direction, inflicting magic damage to every enemy hit while also marking enemy champions with "Mark of Thorns" that lasts 6 seconds. If a marked enemy champion steps on a Spore, the mark will be consumed, inflicting bonus damage to the enemy champion over 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 700 }} Lillia applies a mark of Gift of Vines on either an allied champion or herself. The mark lasts 5 seconds, granting armor along with a 5% damage resistance from non-champion/tower units. If an enemy champions attack a champion with Gift of Vines, they are rooted for a few seconds. Rooting can only occur once per cast to each enemy champion. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 500 }} Lillia sends a poison ivy vine in a target direction, dealing magic damage to enemy units it passes through. The vine will stop at the first enemy champion hit, tethering Lillia to that champion for up to five seconds. The tethered enemy champion, along with enemy units that come in contact with the tether, will receive magic damage every second. At the end of the duration, or upon reactivation or when the tether is broken, the enemy champion is dealt magic damage while being slowed for two seconds. the tether range is 900 |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 800 }} Lillia turns herself into her plant form and separates herself towards all allied champions on the map. She then releases a cloud of pollen around each champion, this pollen deals magic damage per second to enemies in the cloud. and inflicts poison to each of the enemies. this poison is refreshed every second that they are within the cloud. if an enemy dies of the poison or the pollen cloud does kill the enemy the kill wont go to her but will go to whoever was the last allied champion to auto-attack or use damaging skill. After the duration of this skill, she transforms back to human form by the champion closest to the location she activated the skill at, if no champion is within 2250-radius range she respawns at the spot. if an allied champion dies while she is on them she receives 25% of her max health as damage. the poison debuff lasts for 3 seconds. and the range of the cloud is 550-radius. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} Changelog to * Poison Ivy now pulls herself towards the target instead of meeting in the middle *Disarm duration decreased to 1.5 seconds * Takes two attacks from a single champion to root them * removed mana replenish to add armor while buff is on going *Increased cooldown from 1 second to seconds * Increased stack gain from 50 seconds to 70 seconds March 12,2016 *Decreased stack gain from 70 to 65 *Added a Draft Photo March 15,2016 *Passive Text changed from "Lillia continuously dances the traditional flower war dance of the people of Spring because of this she is unable to auto-attack. Upon using an ability Lillia changes the tempo and steps of her dance and upon doing so she releases flower petals and Pollen spores from her body. Allies can step on the Pollen spores to heal health. The flower petal that stay around her will Fling themselves to enemies dictated by Lillia. they will fling themselves at a rate equal to her attack speed and they deal damage equal to 100% of her AD. This will not apply on-it effects but will apply spell effects. the range of the petals is equal to her AA range. She releases over levels 6, 10 and 15. spores will move away from Lillia by 200 radius" to "Lillia gains Petals and Pollen Spores upon using an Ability. Lillia is Unable to do basic attacks. Instead She uses her petals that has an omni-directional capability and will not disrupt any movement command. These petals act like a basic attack but they will not fire on their own and they will not apply on-hit effects instead they will apply spell effects (meaning: no critical hits or lifesteal). they apply a strict rule. Her Pollen spores will heal the ally that steps on it by 5% of their missing health." *Poison Ivy text changed from " Lillia releases Poisonous Ivy at a direction. Units that the Ivy passes through will be damaged and will be poisoned for 3 seconds. if the Ivy hits an Enemy champion the ivy grabs hold of the champion, Lillia is then Leashed to the target while leashed any enemy unit that the leash passes through is poisoned or their poison is refreshed. Lillia can Activate this skill again to pull herself towards the target when this happens all other units are knocked back. the enemy champion that the ivy grabs hold of cannot AA for a 1.5 seconds" to "She sends a poison ivy(vine) at the target direction that stops and tethering herself to the first enemy champion hit. Dealing magic damage on enemy units the vine passes through. Enemy units that is in contact with the vine will get poisoned for three seconds. Lillia could reactivate again to dash to the tethered enemy, knock enemies on the way aside. Upon landing, the tethered enemy is disarmed for 1.5 seconds." * Changed Ultimate from Solar Cannon to Adoration for the Princess March 16,2016 *Changed Adoration for the Princess to Lillia's Sacrifce * Added a backstory }} Old Ultimates Lillia starts absorbing Solar Energy through the flowers on her hair. She gains 1 stack every 65 seconds this is affected by Cooldown Reduction. Upon gaining a stack of Solar Energy, she is healed by an amount based on AP. this has a 3 stack limit |description2 = Lillia releases a single stack of Solar Energy from her Floral Frills on her sleeves. This energy passes through enemy minions and small nuetral monsters. it explodes upon hitting an enemy champion or large monster. the enemies in a 500 radius area of the blast zone receive 50% of the damage. This skill will never damage more than a percentage of the enemy's max health }} Lillia envelops herself in the Adoration of her Allies completely distracting her from limiting the power of her skills causing them to go berserk. competely changing their effects. this skills duration increases from the base duration +1 for every allied champion in a 1000-radius area of her. Passive: Adoration for the Princess Effect: she creates a storm of petals around her dealing magic damage |description2 = Wrath of Pink Roses: Adoration for the Princess Effect: Lillia releases a whips that she spins around with 3 times each dealing damage of equal to one wrath of pink roses. any enemy champion caught within the 700-radius area will receive Mark of Thorns |description3 =Blessed Vines: Adoration for the Princess Effect: Lillia targets an ally or herself then all enemy champions within a 600-radius area of the target is rooted. |description4 =Poison Ivy: Adoration for the Princess Effect: she halves the range of this skill to send poison ivy vines at all directions the tether range is still the same |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 750 }} Backstory ok for those still with me here is a little backstory for my Floral Princess: The Queen of the Flowers lead the people with her conviction and wisdom much like other Queens such as Ashe. She was able to see a person for who they truly were... And Unfortunately, even after having 7 sons before finally getting an daughter, she still didn't find an True Heiress to the throne. The Crowned Princess Lillia of the Eternal Flowers was the perfect symbol for a princess. Kind, generous, forgiving and merciful, going throughout her kingdom to show how much the Royalty care for their people. And in turn the People themselves adored her as well. And to show her appreciation for their adoration, She herself performed free concerts for her people showcasing the talents she has learned just for this situation, she kept dancing singing and using plant magic to amaze her people but here lies her weakness as a leader. In the opinion of the Queen, Lillia was Childish and Reckless but even in this her Natural grace combined with her loving personality covered that fact up for the people but not the queen. Lillia had this uncanny notion that The Kingdom must serve its people because without them there would be no kingdom and this was the main reason The Queen would not let her become queen. And so when the queen gave birth to her next baby girl, The Queen had decided that Lillia was unfit to become Queen, and removed her title as crowned Princess instead giving it to her newly born baby. When this was announced their was a huge uproar coming from both the people and Lillia. and so she said " if Lillia were to become Queen, she wouldn't lead you, she would serve you. If Lillia would become Queen she would save you from every incoming demise not need help from even a single soldier to do so. If Lillia were to become Queen, She Would bring the Demise of her Kingdom and the end of her lineage when she finally dies. A Queen who serves her people but does not Lead them is a recipe for disaster. These people are fools on mission for the impossible. At times of war, when the enemy is of equal power to yourself, she may save you, bringing even the toughest battles in your favor. but in time when only she has saved you time and time again that you depend on her. What will happen when she disappears. when she is gone and has died. unable to teach a generation of soldiers to fight because there are no veterans of war. unable to depend on your warriors and unable to depend on the Queen that was always there to save you. Unable to think for yourselves because she was always there. No, i will not allow for this kind of future to plague my kingdom. and thus I decree until my Daughter Lillia learns what it means to Lead the people. Until she learns what it exactly means to be a Leader, my Daughter Eternia will be the next Queen of the Flowers With this, Lillia in a fury ran off away from her kingdom and her island. Image Category:Custom champions